1. Field of the Invention
Bedding straightening mechanism to be attached to the base of the bed, berth, hospital bed and the like, which acts as a bedding automatic straightening device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hospital beds that have air ducts to ventilate or warm up are well known. (For example, to ventilate or warm up immobilized patients), or to warm up the mattress. For hotel and home beds, there are folding beds or the ones which can be transformed into pieces of furniture such as an armchair or may be a wall folding bed. There are also inflatable mattresses for camping or swimming pool. (A47C: 21/00, 21/02, 21/04, 21/06, 23/047, 23/18, 27/18. B65G: 51/08).